Playful Wrestle?
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: Sonic and Amy have a moment, that suddenly turns contradicting as he admits that he can't love her within the bounds of Sega's rules and the law of the Game A Sega employee is at a press conference, stating that the company may let Sonic and Amy be more romantic in future Eggman is shocked by the news within the game world, and a boy learns to tolerate


Play Wrestle..?

By: Cutegirlmayra

(Okay, so look. I'm gonna try and make this one chapter, you hear me future self? ONE-SHOT, YOU CAN DO IT! I believe in you! –trust me, I need that- Whelp, I took a poll on what story people wanted me to write next, the anwer? Sonamy. So here you go. I love these two, it's so complicated yet perfectly cute. And plus, I missed not having them play fight more in 'A Classic Love Story' so this is the modern Amy and Sonic, just having… oh you know… some fun.. ;) )

Sonic sat lazily under a tree, having a few scratches here and there from his previous fight with Eggman, he yawned as he rubbed his eyes. 'Another perfect day..' he thought to himself, looking up at the sky that still had some of Eggman's debris falling like fire to the earth, making Sonic move slowly to the side and cringing as he heard a boom in the distances. "Eh… I'm sure it's fine." He reassured himself and got comfy again.

"….." Amy slowly peeked out from behind the tree. 'I think he's falling asleep now…" She told herself and started to advance, little did she know he was wide awake, and his ear twitched with her slow crawling. "Ep!" she whispered, a high pitch call of surprise as she noticed his awareness. His eyes completely closed, his ear moved to the left, then the right, as if scanning the area. Then, finally, it abandoned it's mission and went back into it's resting position. Again, she crept closer, and took Sonic's arm. It had scratches all over it, and dried blood at some points too. Frowning, she knew he didn't think much of it, but she knew she was gonna treat him no matter if he didn't want her to or not. Taking some bandages out, she started to gently wipe his arm of the dried blood, then put some medicine on it, along with non-stinging disinfectant, and tightly began to bound his arm.

"….What are you? Some secret 'healer' fairy? Come to patch me up and in the morning, leave me some money for each battle scar?" Sonic teased, opening an eye and smiling. "Oh, your so kind~" He slowly got up and moved his arm away from her. "But I'm fine."

Amy jumped at little when he spoke, but then puffed up a side of her cheek as she pulled his arm back to her. "Don't act invincible now, Sonic. You're still recovering. You should take it easy and just let me-AH!"

She was pulled toward him as he rolled her over him and laid on her back, acting sleepy. "I just want to sleep~…" he cutely mumbled out. "And you're not helping…"

"Oh, I think I'm the only one helping at this point." Amy grumbled out, clearly not amused he wasn't helping her and looked up at him with a squished face upon the ground. "Let me go and heal your wounds, or so help me I'll-" she tried to push up, but he simply moved move up on her back and pretended to be tried. "Sonic!"

"Whhhhaattt…?" he cried out, rolling over and flicking her ears. "You need to stop worrying about me all the time. You're not my mother." He teased. She was about to say something when he put his muzzle right next to her cheek, "_Or my girlfriend_." He quickly cut her off and then moved quickly back to his spot.

'Oooooohh, that's it!" Amy, seeing her chance, jumped on him, pushing him down and taking the arm, now having the bandage all ruined, and tried to retighten it. "Hold still and just let me-"

"No." Sonic smiled slightly, being defiant he pushed her off of him and pinned her again, laying on her once more as she kicked to get free. Yawning, he stated, "So sleepy…" he bent his head down, as his body was laying across her stomach and he had a hold of both her arms. "You need to learn to stop bothering me so much, don't you have better things to do? Like… garden or something?"

"OHHHHH!" She pushed him off again, pinning him this time. "IT'S NOT EVEN THAT BAD, JUST LET ME-"

"Nope." In a fluid movement, he now had her facing the tree, slamming into it as he playfully pushed his back up against her to make sure she was stuck. "I don't like you touching me." He cutely said, then smiled wickedly.

"Oh… you just want to play… just like when we were kids…" she grumbled, seeing his expression.

"What ever do you mean?~" he put up a halo above him and placed his arms together, acting innocent. "Besides, you used to bite my ear and paw at me like a dog when we wrestled. Times have changed." He looked disappointed.

"We're a bit older now… but…I do kinda miss that. Like when…" She suddenly got her feet up against the tree, and pushed him off of her.

"AH!" he was taken aback by her force, and fell forward as she jumped onto him again. This time, they started rolling down hill. To avoid injury, Sonic rolled up into a ball, as did Amy, seeing him do it. The two collided a time or two, and bounced around, finally, Amy uncurled at the bottom and jumped on Sonic's ball, kissing it lightly.

"Hehe~ Like how I kissed you everytime I ever got the chance too~" she chimed.

The ball tried to struggle free, but Amy kept it down, "There's no way I'm letting you out, unless of course you marry- Uh…EHH!?" Before she could finish her signature question, Sonic popped out of his dash and jumped her this time. Causing her to freak out and roll up into a ball to avoid him.

"Huh? Hey…" he had his arms up ready to get her when she curled up, and dropped them down when she avoided him. "No fair…" he sat down, pouting and folding his arms, his legs Indian style as he picked up her ball and started to play with it in his hands.

"H-hey! Put me down!" She called from within, her little ball shaking up and down to show she was talking.

"Haha!" Sonic bounced the ball up, then kicked it slightly with his legs, causing it to spin.

"Woa-oa-oa-oah!" Amy was getting dizzy from within, and Sonic then got up and started rolling the ball along his shoulders and arms, then played with it like a soccer ball before kicking it up and balancing it on his nose.

"You know, you could just-" he bounced the ball up, and Amy uncurled, arms and legs out wide, she was about to fall on him. But Sonic was quick, "AH!" he quickly zipped away from underneath her and watched her hit the ground with a 'THUD.' Leaning over her body, he laughed. "Had enough? Why not just quit and-"

She shot her head to the side, showing him the fire in her eyes as he then knew he had unleashed a horrifying beast.

"….Ek." He looked pretty scared, as he was about to dash away, but she got a hold of his ankle and he fell face flat. "Wa-a-a-it!" He clawed at the ground, but she dragged him to her, and quickly pinned him again, leaning her face right in front of his, having there noses literally touch and his bend with how close she was staring into his eyes.

"_Now you listen to me! This isn't entirely a game, you have injuries, I have a means of healing them without a bacterial infection. So just hold still and-"_

"BLLLLLEEEHHHH."

"….."

Sonic had just stuck his tongue out and spit out all over her face. Her expression was priceless as he grinned to show all his teeth, a usual sign of submission, but this wasn't the case….

"They can heal on their own, stop being so pushy." He moved his face to the side, smirking. "Oh, do be gentle~"

Amy twitched as anger marks showed on her face.

"This is my first time after all…" Sonic looked away, acting like a school girl and clearly not caring if she was mad or not. "I just want to know you love me!"

Amy summoned her hammer, holding it with two hands as a big red aurora formed around her being, _"Why you little…"_

"Baka~" Once his arms were free, he quickly turned around and started dashing forward on all fours, getting away from her as soon as possible.

"H-hey!" Amy realized he had played her to release himself and looked defeated. "He…He's so cunning!" she tightened her fist and shook it in front of her. Giving up, she let her head and arms fall down, her hammer crashing to the side as she sighed. "All I want to do is heal him, and all he wants to do is play around." She groaned, then screamed into the air, "I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE OKAY, YOU JERK!"

He suddenly tackled her from behind, biting her ear.

"!?" Amy blushed and looked up at him, as he nom-nomed away. "W-w-w-what are y-y-you doing!?" she demanded to know it seemed, but her voice trembled with this sudden show of affection.

"Hehe~ You taste good." Sonic teased, then flipped her over, being the one that was holding her down now. "Besides, I think _this _suits the situation better, don't you think so~?" he started to move in toward her face, moving the side of it and smiling evily.

"W-what are you.." Amy closed her eyes, thinking maybe, just maybe, her dreams could come true.

"Heh." Once Sonic knew he was winning, he quickly moved himself up and flicked her nose.

"Ow!" she cried out, and with her newly released hands covered her muzzle. "What was that for!?" she cried out, but felt pretty disappointed.

"As kids, the rule was no kissing. You broke it, so I punished you." he cutely turned his head to the side, as if dismissing her very presence from him.

"What?! You bit my ear! That was banned too!" She cried out, getting her upper body up and looking at him angrily, but then shy'd out and turned her head, looking away with a blush.

"Hehe~ Because you broke a rule, so did I." he teased.

"Oh yeah…?" Amy smiled, for some reason, his playfulness was rubbing off on her too and she tackled him again, they started to roll once again down the hillside, but this time, they were laughing.

Coming to a stop, the two were on the ground beside each other, laughing uncontrollably with one another.

"Whooo, haven't laughed that much in a long time. Well, unless seeing Knuckles counts." Sonic looked to Amy, smiling genuinely.

"Hehe! I know right? It's been _years_ since we just, you know, let loose and wrestled like this. Haha! Ah…" Amy let her guards down, letting the wind roll pass her face and hearing the birds in the tree chirp they're usual melody. "I wonder why we ever stopped…" She suddenly whispered, slightly opening her eyes.

Sonic looked at her curiously, then back up at the sky too. "I… don't know." He admitted, and then sadly looked down. Getting up, he got on his feet and offered Amy his hand, the wrapping around his arm still loosened now flew in the wind that passed by them. "Come on, I'm really not that badly beat up. I'll let you fix me something to eat or whatever, okay? Just stop babying me. I'm a big boy now, okay?" he teased.

Amy smiled, taking his hand….

_Then her eyes shifted as a dastardly light flung by them_.

"H-huh?" Sonic had used his strength to help Amy up, but the thing was, Amy had quickly jumped to her feet, and propelled herself towards him too. Holding out her hands, she wrapped them around his neck and kissed his forehead. "GOT YAAA!" she said in complete bliss as Sonic had to literally spin around and stumble backwards from the force of the impact, just to make sure he wouldn't fall over.

"Wh-ah-ah-ah-t!?"

"Hehe, I win!" she nuzzled her nose with his, making him lean back with an involuntary blush as he felt uncomfortable with the closeness before she then rubbed her head under his chin and pressed herself against his chest. "Remember? I used to trick you like that when you thought the game was over too~" she had a heart fly out from her and started giggling.

Sonic's eyes were shaking, suddenly realizing she had tricked him before lowering his head and having his eyes hidden with shadows.

_A deep, piercing chuckle escaped his lips, as a naughty smirk took it's place on his mouth._

"H-..huh? Sonic-ku..?" Amy moved slightly away, seeing his demeanor change as he rushed right at her, forcing her against a tree as she yelped in fright at the speed. His arms broke the impact from her back, but he quickly pushed her up against it and looked down at her terrified and confused expression.

"_Great. Now I have to punish you again…"_

"_Oh, sweet chaos. _This never happened when we were kids…"

"_Nope…"_

"Eppp!"

He moved up to her ear, and whispered in the most seductive and low toned, but gentle voice a man could possibly summon up and over abuse a woman's feelings with.

"_This wouldn't __**dare **__happen if we were __**kids**__, Amy…Wouldn't…__**Dare**__…"_

He moved his head against her quills, causing her whole body to tingle as her face exploded in the color red. Her mouth trembled as she couldn't feel her knees, but if she could, they would have been trembling also.

"S-sonic..?"

"_Eh-mm…"_ he gently spoke back, taking his right hand and gently caressing a single quill in her hand, his voice never changing, and his boldness was over-powering Amy as her ears instinctively moved back, showing her submissively involuntarily. Seeing this, Sonic's smirk returned to full glory, as he continued to send her heart into a race of a lifetime.

"Why do you… torture me like this…"

"…."

Sonic stopped, pulling away from her and looking at her face, the smiling leaving him as only curious but slightly desiring eyes stared back at her close ones.

"I mean… you don't usually do this.. I mean, _**ever**_ do this… but…" She looked up at him, being as sincere as she could possibly be, on the verge of tears. "Is it really…" Her fingers dug into the tree behind her, as Sonic moved slightly more toward her, making her eyes shift as she couldn't really look directly in them.

Lingering her eyes downward, she took a deep breath and let out the words she really wanted to say, and looked up bravely to his eyes. "Just pretend?"

"…..Amy…" Sonic moved his right hand back down to her side, still pinning her against the tree and giving her no where to run. "_It has to be_."

Amy's eyes shut again, her head lowering down as her heart broke and shattered like a mirror glass within her. "Why…? Why can't it be more?" she looked up. "Can't you see I'm not pretending? I never have been… I… I just want-"

Sonic placed a finger up to her mouth. "Amy… I know." He stated, his voice still barely a whisper. "But we're both not ready for anything _real _right now. All I can do… is pretend." His sincerity broke through and resounded in her ears.

"Why aren't a ready..?" She breathed out, almost entranced by him at this point, her eye lids drooping as he leaned closer to her, moving his finger and using it to guide her chin up.

"…Because…" his other hand moved around her waist. "Because…" His voice grew more intense as Amy's whole being shut down, everything around them stopped, time itself was holding it's breath as the wind cease to exists in this moment.

"_It's so hard to resist you. Why can't you just be cute, and nothing more? Why do you always have to force me to tell myself it is make-believe so that I can trick my own self into not seeing it as anything. But then… you do this. You pour your heart out to me, and I have to give it back every time. And the sad truth is…_

_**I begin to think, for once, just once, world! Let me be selfish… and have her heart."**_

"_You do have it."_

In a blaze of emotions, the two embraced each other, and their first kiss was hidden from the world's disapproving eyes. From evil's sight and from danger's view. A moment just to themselves, where nothing was there but themselves and nothing was needed to be believed or not. A fiery of passions, not being able to let go, not being able to not be around the other. Everything that wasn't understood about each other, all the secrets within their hearts, all the lies and truths they had, all the secret thoughts and feelings so carefully tucked away were now being given to the other freely.

When they both released, they were gasping for reality. A moment to absorb what had just be done, what had been revealed, a moment for their minds to think over the sound of their longing hearts, whose only wish was to escape reality, to run away and never let go of one another.

Sonic was the first to quickly let her go and stumble away. "…A…Amy I…" his eyes were shaking, he knew what would come from this.

"…You must know…" he finally said, looking up with her in complete seriousness.

"…_I love you… __**but I can't."**_

His words not only pleased but stung at Amy's soul, shock and their steadying their breathing were the only things that were heard or seen at this point. Amy looked down and shifted her eyes about, trying to process and calm herself down. To much… to much at once! She closed her eyes and tried to breathe slowly, before opening them. Matching Sonic's seriousness in her eyes, she also stated the cold, harsh… but blissful truth…

"_A man… who can neither __**deny**__ love, nor __**accept**__ it… must live a dangerous life __**indeed**__…"_

Sonic stepped back, gasping slightly and quietly as his eyes noticed her understanding, her patience, and her kindness. She began to cry, but she was smiling through the tears. Sonic reached a hand out to her, but quickly pulled it back, turning his gaze from her, he moved to his head back and turned around.

"…I will protect you, Amy. At all cost,… I will try to keep you happy… but for now, _at least for now, _we can't be _anything._ I'm so sorry."

He rushed with the wind, as Amy finally let herself fall, the tree catching her slowly as she slid down it, crying as the day had suddenly become night, as a cloudy black rain fall began to start.

Through the rain she wiped her eyes, seeing not only her dreams fall to pieces but her hope being reawakened in a sense she had not felt before. Her heart ached, but rejoiced all at the same time. What being could ever survive such a feeling? And that's when her head jolted upwards, her eyes shook with realization that that has been what Sonic must of felt like all these years.

So conflicted…. All these years… loving her... but never being able to reach for her.

Oh the sadness he must of felt, finally giving in to his desires he had tried to extinguish so long ago! Oh his misery! At seeing her so happy around him, and not able to bask in it as well. Not being able to love her just as much as she willingly loved him.

All for what? His way of life.

A press conference was held as a bunch of news, media, and other personnel with cameras flooded the front of the SEGA Corporation.

A man, slouching forward and holding his hands tightly together, sweat in anxious anxiety as the man introduced him to the crowd. The white of camera pictures flared when he arose, and shook the young Japanese man's hands. Being an American, he had just come back from SEGA of America's conference with SEGA of Japan, a new idea was being discussed, one each of them feared.

Not only would it anger some fans, but it could lead to bad marketing.

But with marketing said, it could lead to great profits, more fans storming in, something new to publicize and some very happy fans who have been waiting _an awfully long time for _to rejoice in.

"Sir!" "Excuse me!" "Just one question, if you would sir!?"

The people buzzed, as the man came to the podium, took out a nice napkin and wiped his fore head with it. "Yes? One at a time, please. You ma'am? In red."

"Hello, I'm for Game informer, is it true your thinking of placing Sonic with Amy Rose in the next video game title?"

The man took a deep breath, and answered, "We were surmising the possibility of a romance, yes. But as you well know, not everyone wants Sonic to be in love." He joked, as the crowd laughed slightly with him. "We're trying to balance out exactly how much we could push the two, romantically, together. It's a great balancing act, as other companies may know to well of. Yes, you sir." He pointed to another man, who had a microphone and a camera man.

"Sir, you realize a game couple would be conflicting, considering it is a kids game. Do you worry parents might not like they're small children seeing a level of romance beyond Mario and his Princess, Peach?"

"Well, I do admit. We were worried about that as well. But I can assure you, we would never take any of are ideas _that far_ or _to that extent._ And as for Mario,… We here at SEGA have always been… eh… well… a frienemy with Nintendo. Rivaling them since the 1990s. So, if Zelda and Link can kiss, I think we can be allowed to as well. Now, you sir? Yes?"

"What does the Blue blur have to say on this?"

The crowd pitty laughed, knowing very well Sonic has never shown much interest in Amy before.

The man took another deep breath, smiling. "I'm sure… he's wrapping his mind around it. I'm not even sure if he's ever really considered it before. But even from the beginning... He's thought her charm was pretty cute, and sadly… _irresistible_."

A minute went by, as Tails raced toward Sonic. "Sonic! Sonic!"

Sonic turned around, as Tails landed. From a distance, we see their silhouettes. Tails looks exhausted from flying so far and fast, but quickly motions with his hand to Sonic, while his other one rest on his knee as he tries to catch his breath, something new and important.

Sonic had his arms folded, then moved them to his hips, before hearing what Tails said and stepping back.

He moved forward, motioning with his hands something back, seeming unsure and shocked.

Tails stood straight now, and seemed to be repeating his actions, but this time, moving his hands back and gesturing behind him to a third party, and then back at him.

In a rush of wind, Sonic stepped back and then bolted.

Amy was walking along a beautiful sun rise line above a hill, as Sonic raced up and picked her up, spinning her around before moving back to let her feet touch the ground again.

Amy moved one of her quills back, seeming to talk. Before freezing as Sonic's head moved, showing he was talking.

In another instant, she had his arms around him and was flipping out, you could hear happy shouts and then they're heads would move together and nothing. Nothing… but the sound of a resolution.

Eggman sat in his chair, having a robot follow and capture each moment.

"Now I wish I had better quality and sound on this thing…" He grumbled, "What are they so happy about anyway?! OHH! Orbot! Cubot! What's going on!?" he turned in his chair, moving away from a wide screen upon the wall and a control center below it.

Orbot sighed, flicking some rust off his fingers. "Obviously, Doctor, you haven't heard." He unamusedly let out, not seeming to care about anything that was happening.

"Hmm? What is it? What has happened? SPIT IT OUT OR I'LL-!" he got up, having his hands in fist as he held his long arms up and shook them, one foot up about to gorilla smash his minion when Cubot came in with a basket of flowers and started flinging them around.

"Love! Love! Sonic and Amy are gonna fall more in love~" he sang, "Oh, how thou's Roses are doth Red. Oh, how thou's Viloets are doth blue, Sonamy is yet to be true!"

"…What was that?" Eggman stopped in his attack, and looked to Cubot as his glasses shone quickly across the glass.

"Cubot, quit frolicking just cause your ship is sailing." Orbot rolled his robot eyes and shook his head, looking away from his scatter-brained partner and folded his arms, ashamed of his behavior.

"B-but Orbot! Doth thou not seeth the love tonight!?" Cubot put an arm around Orbot, and motioned his other hand to the sky, swaying it about. "What light through yonder window breaks?" he started to act out a play, being fairly dramatic as Eggman watched in confusion and slight wonder. "It is Amy, for a rose by any other name would still smell so sweet~" a heart moved across his eye scanners, then he swooned and a heart beat simulator created the noise and the pulsing heart in his eyes.

"Remind me to find you another voice disk…" Orbot face palmed, and let it scratch against his metal frame.

"Sonic…and Amy…Have been given the _**OKAY**_?!" Eggman immediately ran to his control panel, and pulled up the interview. "Sweet Grandpa Gerald Robotnik… Do you know what this means?!" Eggman turned to his two robots.

"…Uh… Amy's gonna be _really annoying_ everyone more now?" Orbot held the back up his hand up to him, and then turned it, examining his fingers again in a uncaring fashion.

"Love, is wonderful, love is beautiful~" Cubot started to sing again, twirling and dancing.

"YOU CONFOUNDED PIECES OF- NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" Eggman grabbed his robots and pulled them together, having his face in the middle as he smiled wickedly. "This means… I finally have found a major weakness to Sonic's defensives! Heheee..WHOHOHOHHO!" he laughed, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Or another reason to be stronger." Orbot commented, making Eggman stop and look at him.

"Pardon me?"

"If he's in love with Amy, and you kidnap her or something, won't he just try _extra __**SUPER**__ hard _to get her back, safely in his arms?" Orbot stated his point, and hinted at Sonic's super form. "Yeah… some _**lucky **_day for you…"

"Ah…your right…" Eggman fell to his knees. "He'd never let me get away with it NOW. Now that's he's finally letting himself _feel _for once. Although, with how old he is now… I'm not surprised his hormones didn't kick in sooner. Hmph." Eggman folded his arms, truly upset and on the verge of throwing a tantrum when Cubot threw more flowers and even some directly over him as he kept reciting famous love songs, poetry, and plays.

"Sonic and Amy sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~ First comes love, then comes a game, then comes money in SEGA's piggy bank~ Hehe! I'm just so happy my OTP is coming true!~ YIPEE!"

"Hey, Ryan. You gonna get the new Sonic game?"

"H-huh?" A kid, about a teenager's age, looked up from the gamestop sign as his friend.

"Oh come on! The whole place, no, dare I say it, the whole _**world**_is talking about Sonic and Amy getting together. You should play it!" she excitedly jumped up and down. "I know I am!"

"I don't know… I'm not really a big fan of Sonic with Amy. Considering Amy's my least favorite character too." He folded his arms, and kinda moved his mouth to the side, not sure what to think of it. "I mean, I'm a fan of Sonic and all… but him and Amy?"

"I hear they make her really cute and irresistible in this game. Here!" The friend ran into the store, as she pulled him in after her, and then let him go as she got the game from the shelf and let him hold it. "See? They make her slightly more involved in the story. She's not just comic relief anymore. I hear it's a big hit in Japan too~"

"I don't know… graphics look cool… but…"

"Ryan! Come on! Even if you don't like it… don't _not buy it _or _stop supporting _Sonic just cause it's not the couple you ship!"

"Ship?"

"Oh, Ryan." His friend rolled her eyes. "Just buy it, play it, and if you don't like it, I'll take if off your hands and pay you for it. Deal?"

-Getting home-

"I can't believe I let her talk me into buying this…" Ryan put his back pack down and sat on his couch, looking exhausted he held the game up to him again. "I swear… if this is all mushy gushy nonsense… I'm charging her more than what I paid for it!" he quickly, grunting a bit as he did so, got up and put the game in.

-A few days later-

"Kate! Kate! Did you get the game yet?"

"What? No, I haven't. Just in case you didn't like it, I was waiting to buy it off of ya."

"Ha! Well, I think I'll keep it."

"Really!? So? I've seen all the cutscenes on youtube, but…." She put her hands under her chin, looking dreamy eyed at him. "What was it like? Were they cute, or just SOOOO cute?"

"They were alright. I mean, SEGA actually did an okay job with their bonding. I'll admit though, there's more sexual tension through eye stares then there are any actual actions. But it's alright. Amy in danger or in trouble was kinda fun to save. I also liked the game play, easy enough to play, but difficult enough that it still takes time to master it. I also liked the other new things they introduced- but dang! The detail and music is just so-!"

"Ryan! Hello!? I wanna hear about what you think of SonicxAmy!"

"Oh…Well…" He scratched his head. "I don't think very much of it… but I think I'll _tolerate it _just because the game is _amazing_! I mean… I might grow to enjoy there play banters and all… but dude, the comic universe is going to flip a lid." He teased, and started laughing. "All in all… yeah… it kinda works. It's not something I'm super into like you, but it's something I can see working and maybe… eh… nah, I still thing Sonic would have been better off without a romance, but it's alright. Decent enough to sit through I suppose." He put his hands in his pockets, looking off and then back to her in fan-boy glee again. "Dude. Did you see the third boss though!? He like, killed twenty times! I literally threw my controller I was ticked off!"

"Haha, I'm happy you enjoy it. But now I have to go back to gamestop and buy it, lol!" she giggled.

"That's okay. I'll have it beat soon. So I'll let you play it when I'm done."

"Really!?" She squee'd slightly. "Thank you, Ryan~" she jumped and hugged him, then sweetly said her gratitude's and then giggled again. "Though… did you sit through the kiss without smiling?"

Ryan's eye lids slid, looking at her like 'What do you think?' with an unamused face like she was a fool for even asking him this kind of question, as she frowned in response.

Then he smiled,

And she gleefully screamed in delight.

(The end LOL! I bet you haven't read a fanfiction like THAT one before! –taking new strides in story telling- anyway, I hope the message is clear for all of you, no matter who you are. I kinda think the title makes since now, Playful Wrestle..? Like, half the story wasn't about the beginning XDDDD but anyway, I'm happy you sat through it till the end, even when it got…weird… lol xD recommend it to your friends~ that's all~ bye bye~ and please read more of my 'normal' sonamy stories!~ -yes past self, I did it. I made a one shot for you thanks for the support. I did it xD-)


End file.
